Episode II: Coming Storm - 05 Jan 2015
Last time... fades to black and yellow words begin to scroll up from the bottom. Production of madilon, a rare and valuable alloy, depends on a handful of mining worlds scattered throughout the galaxy. One such world, Nyriaan, has long been a hotbed of intrigue, where numerous factions vie for control of its profitable mines. Covered in roiling clouds and inaccessible to all but the specially equipped spacecraft, Nyriaan is at the center of a growing conflict. For all those who risk Nyriaan’s dark and humid atmosphere in exchange for the opportunity to strike it rich, the bottom line is of utmost importance. Yet for a few, specifically the largest mining interests on the planet, the potential for profit is far more important than the possibility of a vast planetary disaster. The Corporate Sector Authority seeks to exploit its technological capabilities in an effort to make mining on Nyriaan a simpler affair. The form of the CSA’s latest attempt to take control of the planet is not completely known, and agents who have gone looking for answers have never been heard from again. These two agents, the best and the brightest, have recently vanished without a trace. Despite their impeccable records, one or both agents appear to have been compromised by the very power they were sent to work against. With the agents dead, or worse, turned to the Corporate Sector Authority. new heroes must arise to ensure that Nyriaan does not become another planetary casualty of corporate greed and avarice…. pans in on Ozel, GK-13 and Bill in the Venture’s cockpit. Recently returned from their meeting with Ghurn Skirata, their new employer, it’s time to finalize plans for the mission. Aela heads deeper into the ship, following after Nadia no doubt. GK-13: Query: I am curious- what is our first priority after reaching Nyriaan? Bill: "Establish an alibi." "We need to seem like a we have a reason to be there." GK-13: Commentary: My previous owners did not neglect my programming, with regard to guile and subterfuge. Is there any way that I may be of assistance? Bill: "Well, Ghum said their were business oportunities there. So you can help Ozel seem more legitimate as someone there for business." GK-13: Immodest agreement: A droid of my quality and craftsmanship, would certainly lend credence to ones credentials as a successful businessman. Query: Computer, how long until we reach Nyriaan? ((I'm assuming we're already underway)) JT: nope JT: we are gonna take a long range shuttle Eve: "Destination has not been designated" GK-13: ((Ah- I remember that actually, now as you mention it)) Query: So, I am to be Ozels personal droid. He will masquerade as a wealthy businessman wishing to purchase an interest in the mines. What role will you assume, Bill? Bill: "A doctor looking for work of course." "I don't even have to lie." Nadia comes in looking thoughtful. "Have you decided what to do with the pirates from the Aether?" GK-13: Observation: Indeed. You are an accomplished physician. Bill: "Hmm. You know i forgot all about them. Don't suppose you had any ideas of what to do with 'em" Nadia nods. "I very well do..." GK-13: Statement: If we have purchased all necessary supplies, perhaps we should head to the shuttle platform. Gerard P.: lol no alicia, your great, random people showing up at the house causes lots of confusion with abit of worry :-D Ozel nods "Yes i will be taking charge as a potential investor scoping out credit potential, i believe was our plan" Nadia looks between them. "If you're looking to invest, shouldn't you look the part?" Gerard P.: "Yes, suppose me and the droid should grab some new outfitting" looking at GK "What do you think, care to get shined up?" Alicia G (GM): you got out of character GK-13: Affirmation: Clothes make the man. At least, that's what you organics always say. It may be the one thing they got right, as it happens. And, yes, I would be pleased to have a freshly pressed cloak and a new application of polish. Ozel: "Well then, i guess nadia if you can direct us to an outfiter?" (From Bill): I have hyperspace coordinates to the planet right> Nadia shrugs. "I can do that.. and while you're gone shopping I can take care of Derek and Kilnok." Ozel: "Sounds like a plan then" Nadia gives Ozel and GK directions and then heads to the med bay Story Teller: Is there any other prep you'd like to take care of? (To Bill): it would have been in the dossier GK-13: ((not from my end. GK is pretty self sufficient)) Gerard P.: spending about a good 500 credits just on styled clothing...buying lady gaga's meat dress ect...yaknow making sure we look like we have TOO much money JT: i'm back Story Teller: LOL alright then Is there any equipment you want to get? (From Bill): nevermind i was considering my plan to steal a separate shuttle but i will just not do that Gerard P.: oh, equipment i believe im good not sure if the droids need anything GK-13: ((I'm good)) GK-13 accompanies Ozel to the tailors, etc.- and hence to the shuttle pad. Bill: "I will just go prep the shuttle Going your separate ways, you all meet at the prearranged rendezvous of the shuttle Ghurn is letting you use for the mission. Opening the doors to the hanger bay, you'd be surprised to see a shuttle, but a colossal transport. (To Ozel): You'd recognize it as a citadel class cruiser Ozel "well then, thats a decent ride" JT: brb GK-13: Query: Are we certain this is the correct bay? Our employer did specify a shuttle, did he not? JT: back Nadia come up behind the lot of you and laughs. "This IS what my uncle considers a shuttle..." Ozel: "Well at least we know he has the credits not to really think about ripping us off" Nadia: "He wouldn't have lived as long as he has if he made the habit of doing that." Bill: "Or he'd live longer as a result." GK-13: Wry commentary: If there is one thing I've learned, it's never to underestimate the duplicity of an organic; no matter their level of wealth. No offense intended. Or, to quote my old master: Who needs enemies, when I've got family like this? Nadia starts heading toward the 'shuttle'. "Suffice to say... my uncle has done well for himself." Bill: "Quite, ready to go?" GK-13: Statement: I am ready for departure. Ozel saunters up to the ship "I dare say i could use the comfortable ride" Nadia makes her way through the ship, into upper level, and to the cockpit where she starts take off procedure. "Go ahead and get acquinted with the ship.. We are going to be here for about a week." Ozel will slowly walk the ship, looking over basics but not touching anything (From Bill): i look for a secluded spot where H3 can quietly draw off power to recharge himself." GK-13 familiarizes himself with the ships layout, where the primary controls and docking stations are, and so forth. Mostly, he tries to stay out of the way unless needed. Bill heads for the medbay Story Teller: Anything you'd like to accomplish while on the 1 week trip? You're welcome to RP a bit now if you'd like GK-13: ((GK will recharge himself, ask Bill or Ozel to run diagnostics on him. Other than that, he simply stays out of the way unless needed)) Bill will happily run some diagnostics on GK B3-D3 roams about the ship, using the vents as his own personal byway. Ozel: ((Ozel will mostly be working on reading over the area and keeping to himself...ooc: sorry its been a rough week so i didnt get to touch it yet)) Alicia G (GM): np.. take some time now Nadia enters the med bay, and after looking around to see if anyone is there will start rummaging through the cabinets. (From Bill): did she not see me "sleeping" behind the bacta tank? (To Bill): how hard are you hiding yourself? Bill: (To GM) rolling 1d20+12 ( 11 ) +12 = 23 (From Bill): that hard Nadia: Perception 11)+(floor(6/2))+floor(14/2-5)+0+0+0+0">16 Nadia seems unaware that Bill has decided to wedge himself between the wall and the bacta tank to take a 'nap' (From Bill): so coming out of standby i will get up, unplug and get out from behind the tank Bill: "Hey there Nadia!" Nadia jumps, slamming her head on the underside of a cabinet she had been looking for with a loud crack. "Ugh... What are you doing sneaking up on a girl like that?" Bill: "What are you doing barging into my medbay when i'm trying to nap behind the bacta tank?!" Ozel: lol GK-13: ((lol)) Ozel: ((sorry)) JT: well if ozel heard that he would probably start laughing Ozel: ((brb bathroom)) GK-13: ((what's funny is imagining the character based on Bills token image. Can you picture that hooded thing with the glowing eyes coming up behind you, unexpected like? lol)) Nadia rubs the back of her head, looking back over at the bacta tank. "You know there are some perfectly good cabins to sleep in..." Bill: "I sleep better int a cramped space. What do you need?" Nadia turns to close the cabinets. "Looking for my uncle's stash." Bill: "What's your poison? Some basic ingredients and a bit of time and I can probably make you something." Nadia: "Unless you have a distillery somewhere which can make Tihaar.... No matter, I know he has some hidden somewhere." She heads out to look in other parts of the ship. Bill goes to the armory, thinking like a mando i would assume he keeps he stash with his weapons. Nadia considers as she stops outside the med bay "Hmm.. engine room next I think. There's a joke that it can degrease engine parts." She watches Bill a moment. "Or droid parts for that matter." (From Bill): so Tiharr is totally Mandalorian pruno (From Bill): also ignoring that... if I Live long enough the plan is to get a droid replicant body and then get a ysalimiri (To Bill): not going to respond to her last quib? (From Bill): and then claim it was that way the whole time (From Bill): nope Nadia realizes that he isn't going to raise to her bait and follows after him. "How long do you think you're going to be able to hide behind that cowl anyways?" (From Bill): unless she confronts me in front of the others I'm not saying anything. (To Ozel): where have you parked yourself to read? Bill: "Who's hiding? I am my armor. Isn't that the mandalorian way." Bill asks in mando'a Nadia cocks her head with amusement. "A beskar'ad Mando'ade. The others all think you're organic." Bill: "Ozel doesn't. He's force sensitive too isn't he?" Bill begins searching for secret compartments in the armory. Nadia: "I don't think he's been trained to understand what the Force is telling him." Bill: "How many are left that are?" Nadia: "These days? Not many.. but he was there... Back when there was a temple and Jedi to teach him." She seems to focus in on herself looking back. Then she looks around. "This was one of the first places I looked." Bill: Perception 15)+(floor(7/2))+floor(16/2-5)+0+5+2+0+0">28 (From Bill): well there's me looking Gerard P.: in a bed reading Bill: "Yeah i looked into that whole war. He fought on the loosing side, not many force users there to teach him. I swear that's just my luck." Bill begins lamenting "I mean really! Wake up after four thousand years on a half dead ship in no where space and i run into two of the only force users left in the galaxy. The odds are staggering." Nadia grins and then turns to head to her next destination, muttering, "Not the only two." Bill begins following Nadia. "And what does that mean, you know where more are?" Bill: "Did the mandalorian's all get force powers while i was gone?" Nadia seems bemused by the idea "No... But there are some Mandos who have the affinity." Bill begin's playing up his old man voice "Back in my day the mandalorian's pretty much hated force users! They were lockin' 'em up in special cages and experimentin' on 'em and everything." JT: imagine that in like crazy old prospector voice Nadia stops and turns to look at him for a moment. She seems to want to say something, but then decides not to and heads for the engine room. Sliding down the ladder with practiced ease. Gerard P.: lol Bill follows Nadia down back to his normal voice. "What's wrong Nadia? No snappy comeback to that? Not proud of your people's storied history of warfare and death?" Nadia: "My people have earned the reputation for brutality and avarice, but I also know that not all are like that." Nadia starts poking around the engine room, careful of what she touches. Bill begins carefully searching the engine room as well. "True enough. I've met and fought against and alongside plenty of honorable Mandalorians." Nadia spends the next day looking around for the Tihaar, but then decides its either very well hidden or doesn't exist and finds something else to occupy her self. Bill returns to his napping spot behind the bacta tank. camera comes in from black and pans in on the cockpit where the stars shorten in the front windows. Nadia takes a look at the controls in front of her getting a read on the system. "We've reached the Luire system!" she calls over the intercom. It had been a long week GK-13: Witty rejoinder: And to think, we made it all this way without a pirate attack. Ozel will rise from the bed most of his time spent reading and relaxing and head for the cockpit Nadia: "I could do without the pirates for awhile, thank you." As the ship approaches the planet, you see that Nyriaan is simultaneously ugly and incredibly beautiful. The roiling clouds of the planet are thick, dark, and forbidding, yet they are punctuated by flashes of purple lightning that arc through the turbulent atmosphere. A number of small stations and platforms orbit Nyriaan, and countless ships and shuttles move between them in a constant ballet. The stations and ships maintain a distance far enough away from the planet to remain unaffected by the numerous magnetic belts that surround it. Suddenly the communications console crackles. Nadia: "Would someone get the comms!" Ozel will go over the comlinks "Whats the plan?" GK-13: Query: Do you wish me to serve as communications officer? Ah- very good. Story Teller: Before Nadia has a chance to answer the comm comes to life. ''Attention unidentified vessel. Please state your purpose in the Luire system so that I can properly direct you." Ozel will jump over the the controls "We are here to seek business opportunity and investment options" Story Teller: "Please clarify." GK-13: Clarification: My master wishes to evaluate mine claims for the potential value as future investments. Please direct us to the most likely location to achieve this goal. Story Teller: "Are you wishing to land on Nyriaan?" Ozel: "That is correct" Gerard P.: ((lol i had a snarky response all prepped, and then my internet decided it did not want me to be a dick)) Story Teller: "Landfall on Nyriaan requires the use of the LTA sensor systems and a bonded guilds man to guide the ship to the surface. The Navigators Guild is currently offering a special rate to rent, install the LTA and for the services of a bonded navigator. If you reserve the trip for both ways, it's just a one time fee of 1,500 credits. Ozel: "Acceptable, ill have the credits ready" Story Teller: "You have been given clearance to dock with Platform Trill 92" (From Bill): I will wait for us to land and then try to sneak off the ship Ozel: "On our way" as he closes the channel going back over the secured channel "Nadia, can you get us to playform trill 92" Nadia scoffs. "Can I get us there...." Ozel: "you know what i mean, lets just land this thing" Story Teller The Atin Oya'ka docks at the platform and upon lowering the ramp to the ship, technicians with the Hyperspace Navigator's guild crest on their breast start making their way toward the ship, ready to install the equipment upon the receipt of payment. (From Bill): meant land on the planet just to be clear if we are landing on an orbital platform or something first Ozel will be ready to transfer the credits on request The portable LTA system requires external attatchment and also a universal control station inside the cockpit. As the technicians work, Nadia hovers nearby watching warily. The installation does take a little time, but they work with practiced ease. Story Teller: Anyone wanting to go onto the platform? Ozel: ((not particularly id rather make sure they arent attaching bombs to the ship)) Story Teller: AS the techs are about to complete, a snivvian arrives with little fanfare. He stands waiting expectantly at the top of the ramp, rocking back and forth on his heels until someone notices him scene fades to black as the technicians finish up and pass the snivvian on their way out. Giving the heroes their first good look at the sentient that would be responsible for safely getting them to the planet's surface. Category:Forgotten Ones